Saison Margeurite
|Row 10 info = Blaine (Boyfriend) Brittnay (Daughter) Saison Margeurite is a foreign exchange student who goes to Overland Park High School. She claims to be from France, but according to Jennifer McMinamin and Brittnay Matthews, she is from Montreal, Canada. Background Saison is a foreign exchange student who goes to Overland Park High School. In Episode 2 Brittnay Matthews said that Jennifer McMinamin said Saison wasn't originally from France and that she was from Montreal, Canada. When Saison said that Jennifer couldn't be trusted, Brittnay replied to Saison that "Jennifer McMenamin hasn't told a lie since the third grade." She seems to have only a rudimentary understanding of English, repeatedly using the phrase, "How do you say?" before saying certain words. She is generally liked by other students (with the obvious exception of Brittnay). Their conflict is most likely because Saison is dating Brittnay's ex-boyfriend, Blaine. Season One In Episode 2, Blaine and Saison start dating immediately after Brittany breaks up with him. They later attend prom together, where Lunch Lady Belinda remarks, "The babies you make tonight are going to be so stupid." Season Two During the first episode of Season Two, it's revealed that Saison is pregnant with Blaine's baby after Trisha Cappelletti discovers a positive pregnancy test in the girl's bathroom. In Episode 19, it is revealed that she is starring in a reality show called Babes Having Babies, similar to MTV's 16 and Pregnant, and has a camera crew following her throughout the day. Brittnay pretends to be best friends with her and Shay so she can appear on national television, although Brittnay clearly states throughout the entire show she cannot stand Saison. In Episode 26, she becomes a member of the Overland Park Cheer Squad, replacing Jenna Darabond. She clearly got the position thanks to the TV producer of Babes Having Babies. Even with Brittnay's extreme hatred for her, she cheers along with them at Cheer Nationals and they eventually win the competition. Season Three In the show's third season Saison becomes a full member of the cheer squad. This is due to the fact Jenna Darabond and Jenna Dapananian have turn against Mackenzie, Brittnay, and Trisha, so desperate for new members the squad elects Saison, as well as Shay Van Buren, as new members. Season three has also been significant as in episode 53, Saison finally gives birth to her baby in the cafeteria. Deandra delivers the baby with her eating arm, some rags dipped in clam chowder, and Trisha 2. Lunch Lady Belinda is watching, and she says "Wow guys. You know, a couple of years ago, I wasn't even allowed within five hundred feet of this place. And now, I'm helping deliver a foreign idiot's baby, with the help of a cyborg, a dumbass, and two rags soaked in clam chowder on a lunch table. I'll be honest. I've seen a lot of things in my life, but this is pretty fucked up." Relationships Saison gets along well with most of the Overland Park High students. The only person who seems to have a problem with her is Brittnay Matthews. Although Brittnay states on multiple occasions that she hates Saison directly to her, Saison seems passive of this and still believes the two of them to be friends, possibly because of how nice Brittnay was to her when they first met at Mackenzie Zales' 2012/13 New Year's Party. Saison even suggests Brittnay be the godmother of her child. The rest of the cheer squad does not seem to have much of a problem with her. She seems to get along with Deandra, as she was seen braiding Saison's hair in the first season. She hangs around with Shay Van Buren. They've been seen talking by their lockers and in the bathroom, and they also have lunch together. When Saison claims Brittnay to be her best friend while she is filmed for Babes Having Babies, Shay says, "I thought I was your best friend?", meaning their friendship had already been established. Blaine is the only one of the boys who associates with her. He is her boyfriend and the father of her child. Appearance Doll Type: Disney Beauty and the Beast Gold Belle Doll Saison is dressed like a stereotypical Frenchwoman. Clothing Her outfit is from a Bratz Holiday Jade. However in later episodes, it seems the makers cut off the sleeves to reveal more skin on her. See Collector's Info for more information. Saison is dressed like a stereotypical Frenchwoman with her red beret and striped white and red shirt. She is seen in a cheer uniform and the outfit she wore to prom. Trivia *Saison appeared on an episode of "Babes Having Babies" but the episode did not air because her friends cursed too much. *Saison was born on Christmas Eve. *Saison claims that she was raised in a château (French for "castle"). *According to Brittnay Matthews, Saison suffers from clinical denial. *Saison and Blaine went to Amberlynn Weggers' Halloween party dressed as each other. *Saison pronounces Brittnay's name as "Brittany" instead of "Brittnay" or "Brittney" *The doll that portrays Saison is also French. *Andrew Delman, the voice as Saison, runs the twitter account for Saison @SaisonMargeurit *It is revealed in Episode 55 that Saison's child is named Brittany. Memorable Quotes "Did someone say, crepe?" "Brittnay, do you have an extra, how do you say, hair tie?" "Are you suggesting a, how do you say, manage e trois?" "That is not my wee wee, my water has, how do you say, broke!" Category:Characters Category:Cheer Squad Category:Minor characters